Velma and scoobys intimate adventure
by panther207
Summary: Velma gets to know a different side of scooby


Warning: I do not own scooby doo or any of the characters etc...

Here it is, my second story ever, follow/fav if you enjoy

"Okay gang, we need to split up and get to the bottom of this mystery" said Fred. "Seeing as how shaggy couldn't make it, I'll head down this hallway and look for clues with Daphnie, and Velma, you go that way with scooby."

Of course, and probably do more fucking than investigating, Velma thought to herself. Daphnie and Fred walked down the hallway leaving Velma alone with scooby. "Okay scoob let's go this way and look for clues." Velma said to scooby.

"Hmmm there seems to be footprints leading down this hallway, which is strange, because ghosts don't have feet... Scooby I think we found our first clue!" Velma exclaimed. Scooby jumped up and licked her with excitement knocking her onto the floor. "Scooby get off!" Velma said in between her giggles.

Then scooby did something unexpected and tugged at her orange red skirt, which dropped to her ankles, below her knee high socks. "SCOOBY" she screamed, "NOO SCOOBY DONT LICK THERE!" Velma shouted, but it was too late. Scooby drove his long, pink, wet dog tongue into Velma's shaven, tight, virgin pussy. "Ohhhh scooby" she groaned with pleasure. "Scooby this is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this!" Despite Velma's words, scooby continued to probe his tongue deeper and deeper into her hot wet pussy."

This is so wrong" Velma thought to herself, but they way scooby was licking her crotch felt amazing. "Scooby, your tongue feels so fucking good inside of me!" Velma said. After getting an approval, sort of, scooby sped up his licking, intensifying the pleasure he was giving Velma. "Holy shit if you keep this up , I'm gonna cum." She said in short, choppy breaths. She could hardly breathe. Scooby was so good at eating her out. She stuck two of her own fingers into her sopping wet pussy, and spread her lips apart, thus allowing scooby to thrust his tongue even deeper into Velma's cunt. "Jesus Christ this is it scooby. IM GONNA... IM CUMMING!" Velma screamed. Her pussy exploded with juices, filling scoobys mouth and covering his face,and the floor, with her juices.

Her whole body shook with pleasure. That was the most intense orgasm she ever had, even better than the time she masturbated with that 8 inch, ribbed black dildo. She took a few seconds to bring her body back to normal after the tidal wave of pleasure he felt.

When she opened her eyes, she saw scooby staring at her with a grin a mile wide. Her eyes then strayed to the giant 10 inch erection hiding behind scoobys face. She had never seen anything quite this big!

Well scooby what you just did for me was amazing, but now it's my turn to return the favor. Scooby lied down on his back, and Velma seductively traveled further down the dogs stomach, untill she reached his throbbing cock. She didn't exactly know where I begin with it, it was so big. She took it in her hand and gently started stroking it.

She could feel it throbbing in her hand. It was making her wet again. She sped up her pace, but in the meantime lowered a hand down to her own pussy and started fingering herself. She continued stroking scoobys cock for a while. She stopped fingering herself and brought her other hand up to his dick.

She now had both her hands wrapped around his rock hard cock. She was now rapidly pumping her fists up and down his entire shaft. Eventually, her desire and curiosity overcame her. She had never really seen a dogs penis before, but as she was stroking his dick, she couldn't help but to slowly lower her head down to the tip if his cock.

She licked her lips, then placed just the tip of scoobys dick into her warm, moist mouth. It was an entirely new sensation to her. She ran her tongue over the tip of his dick in circles. She took her top hand off his cock and started to fondle and caress his balls. She brought her mouth to his balls and stared licking and sucking on them. "Enough of that" she thought to herself. While still fondling his balls with her hand, she brought her mouth back to his cock. This time, she went past his tip and started sucking the shaft.

Her head bobbed up and down the shaft of scoobys beautiful giant cock. She was only halfway down and the tip was already poking at the back of her throat. She then felt something on her pussy. She realized it was scoobys paw, he was rubbing her pussy as best he could with his paws, and he was gently running his claws over

her clit.

She realized it was scoobys paw, he was rubbing her pussy as best he could with his paws, and he was gently rubbing his claws over her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her. It was at this time Velma decided to take his cock all the way into her mouth. She slowly allowed his cock to go deeper and deeper into her throat. She finally reached the base.

Velma was doing it. All ten inches of scoobys cock were in her mouth and down her throat. She was rapidly deepthroating scooby, who was helping her out by slightly thrusting his hips, forcing his cock as deep into Velma's throat as it could go.

He let out a slight whimper, indicating that he could no longer handle the intense pleasure of Velma's mouth sliding repeatedly up and down his entire cock, and that he was close. Meanwhile Velma was close to climaxing.

She shoved two fingers into deep into her tight hot cunt, forcing scoobys paw out of the way. Very shortly after they both let out intense groan. Scooby shot what seems like gallons of his hot, creamy white cum down velams throat and deep into her stomach. Velma felt he cock swell, but managed to swallow all of his gooey cum. She herself had climaxed simultaneously. She removed her mouth to reveal scoobys shiny spit covered cock.

Velma was thinking to herself "holy shit, I just deepthroated his cock, and I'm so fucking turned on!" She snapped out of her thought bubble to find scoobys cock, the one that just came in her mouth, rock hard and ready to fuck. "Wow scooby, that was really fucking hot. And you're ready to go so soon! I loved deepthroating you, but now i think it's time to go further..."

She got down on all for knees, signaling for scooby to enter her. "Now keep in mind scooby, that all I know about sex has come from watching porn. I'm still a virgin, so take it easy okay?" Scooby nodded, "understanding" her. But then, scooby, all at once thrusted all ten inches into Velma. Breaking her hymen in one swift thrust.

Velma screamed with pain. "SCOOBY WHAT THE FUCK I TOLD YOU BE GENTLE!" But scooby was having none of it. Despite feeling in immense pain, Velma's body responded positively to scoobys cock in her cunt.

Her pussy started to get wetter and wetter. Scooby kept on slamming his enormous cock into Velma. The sound of his balls hitting her cunt was not only loud, but a huge turn on for both of them. The pain started to get replaced with pleasure.

Scooby was being extremely rough with her, but she loved it. Scooby then made the decision to slap Velma's ass. Hard. Velma screamed again with pleasure. "More scooby! Slap my ass harder! Please I'm begging you!" Scooby then started to violently slap her ass. Leaving red marks on both her checks.

Scooby decided to switch positions. Velma lied down on her back, and scooby entered her again. And once again slamming all ten inches into her tight virgin cunt. He then reached down and started playing with her size 34 c tits. "Oh yeah scooby, you like playing with my tits? HUH? Yeah fucking grab my tits." Velma said in a commanding voice.

Scooby was playing with Velma's tits, when he then grabbed her nipples and started tugging on them. "HOLY SHIT YESSS. FUCKING PULL HARDER OH YES. FUCK MY CUNT" screamed Velma. Scooby lowered his mouth to her left nipple and bit down on it hard.

At thatMoment, Velma came for the third time that night. "Oh my god scooby you're soo fucking good at this."

Scooby flipped her again back into doggystyle. He was still fucking her brutally, but he loved it. Scooby licked his paw, and then inserted (or at least tried to insert) part of it into her incredibly tight asshole. "Oh scooby that feels amazing. Keep doing that" Velma said in between moans.

He then brought his tongue down to replace his finger. Velma thought he was trying to make it more pleasurable for her, but little did she know he was lubing her tight little ass for the anal fuck of a lifetime. "Oh scooby, your tongue feels so good in my asshole! Wait scooby whyd you stop fucking me? Put it back in!"

Scooby then proceded to slam his cock straight into her ass. It was almost too tight for him to enter. But he pushed and fit the whole thing into Velma's tight hot ass. Velma had the same reaction to his penetration of her ass as she did when he first fucked her pussy. But scooby was relentless.

He kept slamming and slamming his cock into her cute little virgin ass. Velma shoved four of her fingers into no longer virgin pussy. Scooby reached around her back and started tugging her nipples again.

"Oh my god scooby, I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum! OOOOOH SHIT YESSS!" Velma screamed. When Velma climaxed, her asshole tightened around scoobys cock. This sensation of her hot asshole gripping his cock caused him to cum. Even more then the first time. Scoobys cum shot out the sides of Velma's ass. He pulled out of her as the last few drops of cum dribbled out of his dick. Velma turned around, took his cock in her mouth and sucked the rest of her cum off. Velma loved the taste of the combination of her pussy, asshole and scoobys cum.

She sucked his dick to get all the juices off and then said to him "you know, you may be a dick when it comes to listening, but you seriously know how to fuck scooby doo"


End file.
